<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937601">Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Escapades of Torres and Torres [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober 2020, fictober 20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie collapses in the squad room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Escapades of Torres and Torres [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fever<br/>
On a bright sunny Tuesday morning,  Ellie Torres followed her husband Nick into their workplace, feeling horrible. Her body ached, and she chalked it up to hiking a 12-hour hike on Sunday. Nick was his chipper self.  </p><p>Gibbs came in barking orders, and Ellie didn't hear anything that Gibbs said. Just his words reverberated into her skull and created waves of Dizziness. When the guys turned to look at Ellie waiting for her report,  Ellie stood up; however, it seemed as if the world shifted, and Ellie collapsed, knocking her head on the desk with horrifying crack. </p><p>Nick was by her side as she hit the ground, and that was when Gibbs, called Palmer and McGee, called 911. Nick pulled Ellie into his lap and noticed that Ellie was hot. </p><p>The next few hours were a blur; Nick watched, answered questions, and watched as his wife was hooked up to machines. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her, just that they had to monitor the fever. Ellie's head was stitched up. Ellie's fever spiked again, and the doctors pushed Nick out of the way. </p><p>Nick stood and watched his wife seize, and as the doctors put his wife into a medically induced coma.  Nick couldn't stand there anymore and wander into the Hospital Chapel. </p><p>The Chapel was simple with wood pews and candles in the back. Nick crossed himself and lit a candle for his mother. </p><p>He sat in the back and just starred at the cross at the front of the Chapel.</p><p>"Sir, are you alright," The priest asked.</p><p>"I haven't prayed in years. I turned away from God when my dad left."<br/>
Nick admitted as he rubbed his hands over his face.</p><p>"It's alright, son; God is a forgiving God." The priest moved to sit in front of Nick.</p><p>"All I ever wanted to was prevent bad things from happening in the world. Protect my mom, protect my sister. My mom died when I was 14—drug overdose. My sister moved out when she was able and joined the Marines. I joined when I was 17. I spent years running from pain and badness. Making the world better and Today, I watched my wife fall from a high fever and hit her head. They don't know what is causing the fever. And I have felt like I'm back to being that five-year-old boy." Nick rubbed his face. </p><p>"God works in mysterious ways." The priest mentioned. </p><p>"What do I do if God takes her?" Nick asks and looks at the older man who put his hand on his shoulder and stood walk away.</p><p>"If God takes her, do you want to spend it in the Chapel? Or with your wife," The priest walked away and almost disappeared.</p><p>Nick headed back to Ellie's room, sat next to her, and glanced at the machines. </p><p>He then grabbed Ellie's hand. "Ellie, all I ever wanted. Was to have a family. Please come back to me. I need you, Ellie."</p><p>Nick kissed her hand and stayed with her.</p><p>It was three days until Ellie's fever broke, and the antibiotic started working. </p><p>"Nick?" Ellie gasped. She woke from her deep sleep.</p><p>"Hi, Babe" Nick kissed her gently and felt the tears slip from his eyes. </p><p>"You crying?" Ellie asked as gave him a sleepy smile. </p><p>"Yeah, Babe," Nick responded, "I'm crying."</p><p>"I love you," Ellie said, "I'll be okay."</p><p>Nick nodded and kissed her. Ellie would be weak for a few days and complained of a headache, but Nick knew that the priest was right. He would regret not being next to Ellie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>